The Lesson
by The Naruto Whore
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto asks a question and Sasuke teaches him a lesson.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, sasunaru, do you get it? If you don't like, don't read, flaming the story for being yaoi will only make you look stupid, due to clearly stated warnings.

The Lesson

by The Naruto Whore

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto turned to the boy laying next to him in the grass.

"Hm?" Sasuke turned on his side to face Naruto.

"What's it like to feel loved?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this question.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Naruto sighed.

"No I don't, if I did I wouldn't have asked." Sasuke replied.

"I mean, what does it feel like to be needed by somebody? What does it feel like to be wanted?"

"You're wanted and needed." Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye.

"Yeah, by who?" Naruto averted his eyes away from Sasuke's and rolled on his back to look at the stars in the sky.

"People. Iruka-sensei wants you to be happy, he'd be sad if anything happened to you."

"Yippee, one whole person," Naruto responded sarcastically, "And isn't that the duty of a teacher anyway? Seriously, if you died the whole freaking town would cry. If I died they'd probably be happy." Naruto sat up and placed his hands behind his back to support him.

"If you died I'd miss you. And anybody who was happy would get their ass kicked." Sasuke turned and rolled on his other side, blushing. Suddenly he felt a presence wrapping their arms around his back.

"Naruto?" He asked questioningly.

"Thank-you," Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's back,"Thank-you." Sasuke could feel Naruto's tears seeping through the back of his shirt. Sasuke rolled onto his back , taking Naruto into his arms. After a while Naruto stopped crying and settled into the warmth that was Sasuke.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto to keep him from falling off and replied "It's okay," quietly. They stayed in that position for a good ten minutes before Naruto looked at Sasuke and, smiling a cheeky grin, said "If your fangirls knew what a real sweetie you are they'd never leave you alone."

"They never leave me alone already. Anyways, I wouldn't do anything like this for any of them." Sasuke replied.

"Hm? Why not?" Naruto adjusted himself so that the top his head was directly under Sasuke's chin.

"I don't like any of them, at all." he whispered.

"So you like me?"

"Enough that I want you to be happy." Sasuke affectionately stroked Naruto's cheek. Naruto scooted up on Sasuke so that that were nose to nose.

"Did you know that you're the first person to tell me that they want me to be happy?" he whispered breathily.

"Iruka-sensei's never told you that?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"Well... never in those exact words."

"You deserve to be happy." Sasuke said, suddenly aware of how close Naruto's lips were to his own.

"So do you." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are always so 'I have to avenge my clan and kill my brother.' You need to loosen up and allow yourself to have some fun every once in a while. You deserve to be happy." Naruto put his hands on either end of Sasuke's face and leaned up and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"Come on we should probably be going," Sasuke sat up, forcing Naruto to sit up too.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined, "I don't want to go. I want to stay here."

"Too bad, it's getting late." Sasuke stood.

"You just go, I want to stay here for a little while." Naruto said.

"No way in hell, it's not safe for you to walk alone this late."

"Sasuke! I'm a ninja, are you saying that you're so much better than me that you could protect me? You bastard!"

"No, I'm just saying that there are a lot of higher ranked ninja than us in this village, and a whole lot of them are weird. I'd feel safer if I'm walking with you than if I were by myself." Sasuke reached out a hand to help Naruto up.

"Fine, but only because you feel so much safer with me." Naruto accepted the hand and stood up. They began walking back into town, making smalltalk on the way. Eventually they found them selves on Naruto's front porch. He walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"Well, goodnight, I guess." Sasuke said. Naruto turned away from the door and embraced Sasuke.

"Thank-you" he whispered, once again. Sasuke looked down at him curiously.

"For what?"

"Teaching me."

"Teaching you what?"

"What it feels like to be loved." Naruto leaned up and captured Sasuke's lips with his own, before turning away and heading towards the door once again.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hm?" Naruto turned back to look at Sasuke, who rushed up and grabbed the blond, involving them in a much longer kiss.

"I can teach you a whole lot of other things" Sasuke said, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"How about another night, I'm tired."

"No! Naruto, I, uh, don't feel like it's safe for me to walk home by myself"

"I'm sure you'll somehow manage." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke lightly before going inside and closing the door.

"You're a horrible lover!" Sasuke said dejectedly.

"I'll see you in the morning, Sasuke." Naruto said, his voice muffled by the door.

"Yeah, if I live." Sasuke said, feigning anger as he walked away.

The next morning Sakura watched as Sasuke approached the bridge.

"Hey, Sasuke! I was thinking that maybe after practice today we could go out for, I dunno, ramen or something." Sasuke looked up only to see Naruto walking towards them.

"Sorry, Sakura. I already promised Naruto I'd teach him something." He replied, smiling at the blond.

"Hey! I didn't sat it'd be tonight, damn perverted bastard." Naruto walked back, trying to get away from the approaching Sasuke.

"You know you wanna." Sasuke attempted to pin Naruto against the bridge.

"Take 3 steps back and maybe we can talk."

"Ah, to be young again." Kakashi chuckled as he appeared at Sakura's side.

"Ahh! Sasuke get away from me!" A running Naruto yelled. Sakura sighed, wondering why she was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

Poor, poor oblivious Sakura... So did you like it? Well if you did please review, I appreciate it!


End file.
